A special gift
by Folk23
Summary: En medio del verano de sus vidas, Elena quiere hacer algo especial al cumplirse un mes de estar junto a Damon, ¿llegará a completar sus planes o será él quien la sorprenda a ella? Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


**Título:** A special gift

**Autor:** Folk23

**Rating: **+18

**Pairings:** Delena.

**Sinopsis:** En medio del verano de sus vidas, Elena quiere hacer algo especial al cumplirse un mes de estar junto a Damon, ¿llegará a completar sus planes o será él quien la sorprenda a ella?

**Advertencias:** Post 4x23 y antes de lo que ocurre en el 5x01.

**Disclamer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW. Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".

La luz del sol se colaba traviesa entre las cortinas, iluminando parcialmente la habitación. Elena estaba despierta, llevaba ya un rato así, tumbada de medio lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano. Damon dormía a su lado tranquilamente, con el cabello negro alborotado y una expresión completamente relajada, motivo de que su novia le mirase con tanta curiosidad.

Pocas eran las veces que Elena podía ver a Damon Salvatore con la guardia totalmente baja. El vampiro se rodeaba por unas fuertes murallas, que aunque con ella eran cada vez más pequeñas y disminuían a cada día que pasaba, Elena podía notar que estaban ahí. Excepto cuando dormía después de una noche completa entregándose el uno al otro, por eso le gustaba tanto despertarse antes y observarle mientras aún dormía.

El sol le iluminaba parcialmente, arrancando destellos en su cabello y realzando su belleza de dios griego. Las pestañas de Damon temblaron y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que Elena le observaba embobada, con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola. – dijo adormilado, regalándole una completa visión de sus ojos azules.  
- Buenos días. – amplió Elena su sonrisa.  
- Lo serán cuando dejes de mirarme y me des un beso. – se quejó Damon, poniendo pucheritos.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya tenía a Elena encima y sus labios sobre los suyos. Se perdieron al instante en su propia burbuja, donde solo existían ellos, Damon y Elena viviendo el verano de sus vidas. Las caricias no tardaron en hacerse presente y los besos inflamaron rápidamente esa pasión que los consumía y que les hacía realmente difícil mantener las manos apartadas del otro.

- Mucho mejor así. – sonrió Damon dejándose caer a un lado, completamente satisfecho tras haber alcanzado el clímax junto a la chica que amaba.  
- Pervertido. – bromeó Elena, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo de Damon.  
- Habló la que me observa mientras duermo. – se defendió Damon, poniendo los ojos en blanco y después alzando una ceja en actitud traviesa mientras la abrazaba. - ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy? – preguntó y justo después escucharon ruido y pasos por el pasillo.

- ¿Elena? ¿Estás visible? – preguntó Jeremy con cuidado, al otro lado de la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Damon.  
- ¡No! – contestó el vampiro por ella con evidente fastidio.

Elena protestó quedamente y se removió entre sus brazos.

- No seas malo. – le susurró antes de levantarse y empezar a vestirse. - ¡Ahora bajamos, Jer!

Damon la siguió con mirada ardiente, resignándose a abandonar la cama cuando la vio ponerse unos shorts. Imitó a su novia y fue a coger unos bóxers de la cómoda.

- ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? – preguntó, pasándose una camiseta por la cabeza.  
- No sé, ¿por qué no esperamos a ver que quiere mi hermano? – propuso Elena, manteniendo una expresión neutra. Para que no se la notase nada, se acercó a peinar el cabello negro de Damon con las manos.

Una vez completamente vestidos, bajaron a la cocina donde los esperaba el pequeño de los Gilbert. El chico les informó de que ya tenía la excusa perfecta para justificar su supuesta muerte y la vuelta al instituto, pero solo no podía hacerlo, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que pudiera manipular la mente del director del instituto. Concretamente de Damon, tal y como había acordado con Elena, se llevó a Damon con esa excusa.

Elena se quedó sola, como había planeado para ese día que se suponía que debía ser especial. Quizá era una tontería, pero ese día se cumplía un mes desde la noche que le dijo a Damon que le elegía a él y quería hacer algo distinto a lo habitual, para que fuese un día distinto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Damon supiera que día era, no había dado ninguna muestra del reconocimiento del mesaniversario.

Aún no se había movido cuando sonó su móvil.

- Hola Caroline. – saludó animada.  
- Por fin Elena. – exageró la rubia. – Hasta que consigo localizarte, ¿cuándo vas a venir a ayudarme a empaquetar?  
- Aún queda mucho verano, Car. – se defendió Elena.

Su amiga llevaba varios días insistiendo para que fuera a su casa y pasaran una tarde de chicas, que preparasen juntas las cosas de la universidad, que pasaran tiempo juntas como antes de que los vampiros irrumpieran en sus vidas. Elena siempre se excusaba en que tenía planes con Damon, cosa que era verdad, para escapar de las miradas críticas y pequeños comentarios que sabía que la esperaban por haber elegido al "malísimo" de Damon.

- Ya, pero como Damon te tiene secuestrada, no queda tanto. – empezó Caroline.  
- No me tiene secuestrada. Estamos aprovechando para pasar tiempo juntos, eso es todo. – le defendió Elena, algo molesta porque Caroline tuviera que hacerla sentir culpable precisamente ese día.

Al final no le quedó más remedio que ir a verla para que no siguiera dándole la lata. El plan era pasar una o dos horas con Caroline y luego volver a la mansión para dedicarse plenamente a Damon. Pero su amiga no estaba por la labor de dejarla ir fácilmente ahora que la había alejado de las garras del malvado vampiro. Constantemente la entretenía y la enredaba en nuevas tareas, sacando más ropa que meter en cajas o con nuevos temas de conversación de forma que Elena no pudiera ni insinuar que se marchaba sin mostrarse demasiado borde, lo que solo le traería más problemas con Caroline.

- Nooo, no lo cojas. – protestó Caroline cuando Elena dejó de llenar cajas para atender su móvil, que estaba sonando.  
- Tengo que cogerlo, Car. – dijo Elena sin ganas, apresurándose para que no se le adelantara como había pasado un rato antes con otra llamada de Damon. Le había colgado con la excusa de que ellos estaban todo el día pegados y no pasaba nada porque estuviesen media hora más sin hablar. – Dime, Damon. ¿Todo bien con Jer?  
- Sí, asunto arreglado. – respondió el vampiro. - ¿Dónde estás? Estoy solito en la mansión. – se esforzó porque se notara la pena en su voz.  
- En casa de Caroline, me llamó al poco de irte tú. – dijo Elena, sin poder añadir nada más por el oído vampírico de su amiga.

Sin embargo con Damon no era necesario, la entendía tan bien que les sobraban las palabras.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte? – propuso, y Elena escuchó el sonido del cristal al otro lado, seguramente del vaso con bourbon que Damon habría dejado en alguna mesa.  
- ¿Vienes a por mí? – repitió Elena para que lo oyera Caroline, inmensamente aliviada. – Sí, estaré preparada enseguida. – añadió sin que Damon dijera nada.  
- Estaré en cinco minutos.

Elena colgó y se encontró con Caroline mirándola con cara de pocos amigos y de brazos cruzados.

- ¿En serio? – protestó. - ¿Le has pedido que venga?  
- No, se ha ofrecido él. Caroline, tenemos tiempo de sobra para terminar esto, no te agobies. – repuso Elena, sin darle más importancia. – Ahora voy a pasar tiempo con mi novio, al que no veo desde esta mañana. – "y al que no voy a poder sorprender" pensó tristemente.  
- Oh, cuánto tiempo. – insinuó la rubia.  
- Adiós Caroline. – replicó Elena sin querer darle más vueltas, sabía que Caroline nunca estaría de acuerdo con que estuviera con Damon y no quería meterse en una discusión que terminase de amargarle el día.

Salía de la casa cuando vio aparecer el acelerado Camaro azul descapotable de Damon por la calle. El coche se detuvo frente a ella y el vampiro apoyó el brazo en la ventanilla bajada, en una pose totalmente seductora.

Elena se apresuró a ocupar el asiento del copiloto y le dio un rápido beso como agradecimiento.

- Gracias. – susurró contra sus labios.

Pero el humor de la vampira empeoró con cada metro que se acercaban a la mansión al recordar su intento de sorpresa fallido. Damon no era tonto, a pesar de que no hablaban, se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su novia.

- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Bajo a por sangre? – preguntó cuando estuvieron en el salón de la mansión, con la puerta cerrada y solos allí.  
- No. – musitó Elena.

Damon usó la velocidad vampírica para colocarse delante de ella, sujetándola por los hombros.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o tengo que adivinarlo?

Elena bufó y desvió la mirada, pareciéndose a una niña pequeña.

- No te burles. – le exigió sin mirarle.  
- Ni se me ocurriría. – prometió Damon, soltándola para cruzarse de brazos.  
- Quería hacer algo hoy, que fuese especial… pero con la llamada de Caroline no tuve tiempo de hacer nada, así que ya no importa.  
- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Es mejor enviar a tu hermano pequeño a que me distraiga? Porque vaya excusa más mala.  
- No sabía si te acordarías…  
- ¿De qué llevamos exactamente un mes juntos? Claro que me acuerdo. – completó Damon, interrumpiendo su frase.

Elena se calló, sintiéndose algo culpable por haber menospreciado el alcance de los sentimientos de su novio. Casi divertido por la situación, Damon descruzó los brazos y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla.

- ¿Qué ibas a prepararme? – preguntó, clavando su intensa mirada en la de atribulada de ella.  
- Que importa ya. – respondió Elena enfurruñada.

Damon suspiró, ahogando una risa en el proceso.

- ¿Me lo dices si te doy el mío? – propuso, cambiando de táctica.  
- ¿Tienes algo para mí? – se ilusionó Elena.  
- Claro. – sonrió Damon por el brillo de sus ojos.  
- ¿El qué? – preguntó curiosa, ya que Damon no parecía ese tipo de persona.

El vampiro rompió el contacto físico al dar un paso atrás.

- Yo. – se señaló a sí mismo de arriba a abajo alzando las cejas. - ¿Vas a rechazar una tarde de tenerme a tu disposición para hacer conmigo lo que quieras? – preguntó, pasando del gesto pícaro a uno de pena, el que sabía que nunca le fallaba con Elena.  
- A la habitación, ya. – le ordenó Elena mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo, excitada por la tentadora propuesta del vampiro, tras pensarlo un poco.  
- Ya sabía yo. – rió Damon, apresurándose a obedecerla.  
- No te he dicho que puedas hablar. – le regañó ella, colocándose detrás de él usando la velocidad vampírica y acariciándole el cuello con los colmillos, solo rozándole sin llegar a morderle, metiéndose totalmente en el papel.  
- Como me pone cuando tomas el control. – susurró Damon dándose la vuelta, desafiándola sabiendo que le oía perfectamente, atravesándola con una ardiente mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron.  
- ¿No era un regalo para mí? – protestó Elena, poniéndose de puntillas y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.  
- ¿Dónde pone que no pueda disfrutarlo yo también? – le guiñó el ojo Damon en actitud traviesa.

Moviendo la cabeza con gesto resignado, Elena se apartó tras darle un rápido beso en los labios e ignoró su protesta. Se sentó al pie de la cama, mirando atentamente a Damon cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, buscando algo disimuladamente en su móvil. El vampiro llamó su atención gesticulando, esperando que le dijera que hacer o cómo comportarse.

- Dame tu camiseta. – le sonrió Elena, enroscando un bucle de sus cabellos alrededor de un dedo.  
- ¿Solo la camiseta? – ronroneó Damon, en actitud sugerente y provocativa.  
- No pares hasta que te lo diga. – le indicó Elena, alzando su móvil y tocando la pantalla para que la música empezara a sonar, haciendo que a Damon no le quedase ninguna duda sobre lo que debía hacer.

Él se limitó a sonreír provocativamente de medio lado y se quitó rápidamente la camiseta, tirándola al regazo de Elena hecha una bola. Después empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, llevando las manos a la cremallera de sus vaqueros y bajándola lenta y provocativamente.

Elena desconectó el cerebro de sus manos, dejando que estas trabajasen en desenredar la camiseta y romperla en las tiras que necesitaba mientras no se perdía ni uno de los movimientos de Damon. Le observó descalzarse y deshacerse de los vaqueros, la sensualidad emanaba de la piel del vampiro llevándola hasta el máximo nivel de excitación sin que se hubieran ni tocado.

Llevando solo unos bóxers negros, Damon se contoneó exhibiendo su cuerpo y al no ver ninguna señal de oposición, empezó a deslizar sus bóxers hacia abajo, desnudándose del todo. Terminó cuando terminaba la música, tirando la prenda sin ser consciente de donde caía y echándose él mismo encima de su novia, quién lo devoraba con la mirada.  
Entre besos, Elena se posicionó sobre él y llevó uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, utilizando las tiras irregulares en las que había convertido su camiseta, atándole la muñeca a la cama y repitiéndolo con su otro brazo. Era simbólico, ambos sabían que Damon podría soltarse si es lo que quería fuese cual fuese el material de las ataduras, pero eso era la gracia del juego, demostrar la confianza que toda pareja necesitaba.

Damon tiró suavemente para probar la libertad de movimientos que tendría, aunque no podía pensar mucho al tener a Elena repartiendo besos por su pecho. Estaba excitado, como delataba su palpitante erección. Deliberadamente, la vampira ignoró el calor que le transmitía a través de sus finas ropas de verano mientras se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo para recorrer cada milímetro del torso de su novio con los labios y jugando un poco con sus colmillos, notando como a él se le erizaba la piel al sentir el filo.

- Elena. – suspiró Damon, alzando las caderas para rozarse contra ella buscando un poco de alivio para la excitación que empezaba a volverse dolorosa.  
- Tranquilo, no me obligues a atarte también las piernas. – replicó Elena, adelantándose hasta alcanzar sus labios y entregándose a un beso puramente pasional.

Se colocó a horcajadas al romper el beso, de forma que la erección de Damon quedase justamente entre sus piernas, y deslizó su camiseta de tirantes por encima de su cabeza. Los ojos de Damon se vieron atraídos inmediatamente por sus pechos, aún cubiertos por un sujetador blanco que contrastaba con la seguridad y sexualidad de su actitud. Ella misma lo desabrochó, sintiendo que el amor y la pasión que destilaba la mirada de Damon era todo lo que necesitaba para vencer las inhibiciones.

- Eres tan hermosa. – dijo Damon, volviendo a elevar las caderas en un intento de atraerla contra sí.

Elena le concedió el capricho, apoyando los codos en su pecho al inclinarse como él quería. Damon modificó un poco su posición al instante y atrapó uno de sus pechos en su boca, empezando a mimarlo como solo él sabía. Lamió, besó, mordisqueó levemente sin sacar los colmillos y succionó el pezón, cambiando de un pecho a otro al ritmo que le marcaba a Elena.

Uno de los gemidos de la vampira se mezcló con el de Damon cuando se apartó, alejando aquel dulce manjar de su boca. Elena deslizó la mano por su pecho para compensarle, deslizando las yemas en un leve toque por el camino de vello negro que nacía bajo su ombligo. Damon cerró los ojos y un ronco sonido salió de su garganta al sentir la mano de Elena firme en torno a su erección, empezando a moverse arriba y abajo.

- Elena… - gruñó Damon ante la deliciosa tortura que estaba sufriendo, negándose a suplicar. Elena le ignoró, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. – Me estás matando.

La vampira se compadeció de él, utilizando esa maravillosa velocidad que le permitió terminar de desnudarse en un segundo. Al tener los ojos cerrados, lo único que sintió Damon fue la suavidez de su mano envolviéndole y al segundo siguiente estaba entrado en su calor, por lo que abrió los ojos para no perderse ni un solo instante.

Elena quería ir lento al principio pero su intención se desvaneció al sentir a Damon dentro de ella y se movió rápidamente sobre él, armonizándose sus gemidos. El vampiro tampoco se contuvo mucho, al sentir como Elena le aprisionaba cada vez más y más al acercarse al clímax, tiró de las cintas rasgando la tela y sujetó sus caderas para que el ritmo no sufriese por el cambio de posición, de estar tumbado a sentado.

Sus miradas chocaron y se fundieron en una sola, sus alientos se entremezclaron al ritmo de sus jadeantes respiraciones, compartiendo aquella íntima y sensual postura. Damon ladeó la cabeza en una invitación silenciosa que su novia no dudó en aceptar. Besando suavemente el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro, Elena hundió los colmillos, aceptando de buena gana la deliciosa sangre del vampiro que la transportaba al cielo. Damon repitió sus gestos, exactamente en el mismo sitio, estallando por el doble placer de estar prácticamente unidos en cuerpo y alma en cuanto sintió a Elena estremecerse a su alrededor, murmurando cada uno el nombre del otro.

Se dejaron caer en la cama, compartiendo besos que entremezclaba su sangre.

- Supongo que te ha encantado mi regalo. – dijo Damon, cuando ambos se tranquilizaron un poco.  
- Te doy un diez. – le sonrió Elena, totalmente encantada y satisfecha.  
- Me has destrozado la camiseta, ¿no hay puntos de compensación por eso? – bromeó el vampiro, colocándose sobre ella en un rápido movimiento y aprisionándola con su cuerpo.  
- No te he visto quejarte. – le desafió ella.  
- Puede que lo haga si no me dices lo que quiero oír. – la provocó Damon.  
- ¿Qué te quiero? – se burló la vampira. – Te quiero, tonto.  
- Y yo a ti… _señorita mandona._ – rió Damon, ganándose un leve mordisco en el labio inferior, lo único que Elena alcanzaba.  
- Tú has empezado.  
- Y yo lo voy a continuar, esta vez a mi manera. – aseguró él y volvieron a hundirse en su burbuja de felicidad, sin preocuparse por absolutamente nada más que no fueran ellos, disfrutando del regalo que era la mutua compañía y el amor que se profesaban.

**FIN**


End file.
